Black Lagoon: Deep Water
by I Rock Fiction
Summary: Rock has been taking on side jobs from both Balalaika and Mr. Chang that involve details of their organizations, only someone has been watching him and wants what he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Black Lagoon

Title: Black lagoon: Deep Water

Pairing: Rock x Revy

Rating: M

A/N: This FanFic Story takes place a few months after second and third season arc, Rock and Revy romance mostly but with others as well later on. I will try to keep most of it black lagoon style.

Summary: Rock has been taking on side jobs from both Balalaika and Mr. Chang that involve details of their organisations, only someone has been watching him and wants what he knows.

Chapter 1, Anger management

"What seems to be the issue Rock?" said Balalaika as she watched the highly depressed looking Rock organizing her financial records and books.

"Nothing really miss." He said as he began to finish up organizing her papers.

"You can't fool me Rock I know when you've got something on your mind and how you usually are, it's very unlike you to be so down like this." "Is it about what happened on the last job you on?" she asked in a very annoyed yet inquisitive voice.

He looked up from his work and frowned "yea I guess you could say that"

She looked him in the eyes with an understanding yet impatient stare "Look Rock, you may have done something that you'd never thought and hoped you wouldn't have to do but it saved the life of your captain, even if it scared the hell out of him."

Watching her grin "yea guess you're right, I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later living in this hell hole of a city."

"That's the way to think about it!" she said as she clapped her hands together. "But you know if ever have any second thoughts you could always come here and work for me and be my personal accountant" she said with an open grin. "You wouldn't be shot at or have to shoot at anyone" She smiled.

"Haha no thanks Miss Balalaika I think I've had enough of the office life, I like being out on the sea it's nice." He said with an open yet fearful smile

As she watched him put up the last of her papers she said in a sincere tone "I know that it wasn't easy for you to kill someone Rock, but if you hadn't..." he interrupted her "yea I know he would've killed Dutch."

"Good" she said with a satisfied smile. As he began to leave she said one last thing "You know I was surprised when I heard that Revy almost bit your head off I thought you two were close." She said with a slight laugh

"Yea but it was probably what I said to her that set her off" he sighed as he left the office.

_They had better patch things up quick; they haven't been the same since they came back from Japan._Balalaika thought to herself

As Rock Was driving back to the office his thoughts trailed back to what had happened the week before and how it had changed him

* * *

1 week ago

They were attacked on one of the lagoon company's run to pick up a shipment for Mr. Chang. Two pirate boats had attacked them on their way back and had caught them by surprise since they were in one of the river mouths away from most pirating areas. One of the boats had gotten close enough that a man was able to jump on board and dive down to the deck below before Revy could notice, since she was blasting away at the other boat with her twin Berettas screaming about giving them all an extra asshole . However Rock had noticed and rushed to follow the man who has heading to were Dutch was driving the boat. He saw the man in the piloting room holding gun to Dutch's head telling him to stop the boat. At that moment he didn't think he just grabbed Dutch's shotgun and ran into the room and at point blank range fired it into the man, blowing a hole the size of a grapefruit through him. However it caused Dutch to hold his hands against the side of his head since the shogun had gone off right near his head.

After the battle was over and Revy had decimated the last boat by firing her grenade launcher she came rushing down to see why the hell Dutch had slowed the boat to a stop making them such an easy target. It was then that she saw Rock holding Dutch's favorite shotgun over man that had a gaping hole blown through him.

"What the hell did you do Rock?" she yelled at him

"I...I.I killed this guy" he said stammering

"I can see that shithead! Now why don't you tell me why you stopped the boat Dutch you dumbass!" she yelled in her average pissed off voice.

"Sorry Revy, when Rock blew that guy away it went off right by my head so all I could hear or think about was the ringing in my ears." He said with an aggravated look.

"What the hell Rock you dumbass don't you know any better than to shoot a gun next to someone's head!"

"Will you shut the hell up?" Rock screamed at her

At that moment everyone froze Dutch even with his sunglasses on looked petrified, Benny who had come from the computer room to check on everyone, fled in terror and Revy just stood there trying to figure out if she had heard what he said right.

"What the fuck did you just say to me!" she screamed back at him

But Rock didn't answer he just sat there staring at the man he had killed.

"Answer me! You piece of shit!"

Dutch finally stood up and slipped the shotgun away from Rock and led him out of the cabin and told Revy to back off.

"What do you mean back off!" she yelled

"He can't hear you Revy look at him." His voice low and unemotional

That's when she saw that his eyes were wide open and blank like they had no life in them.

_Crap I should've gone easier on him, what was I thinking he's pretty much never shot a gun let alone killed someone. Even back in japan out of all those people who died he didn't kill a single person._

"Yea whatever" she muttered.

* * *

Present day,

As he finally pulled into the office and went upstairs he saw Dutch in the lobby reading one of his books about philosophy or politics.

"Hey Rock how'd it go with Balalaika?" he asked while continuing to read his book.

"Good she just had me look over some stuff is all, by the way Dutch sorr.." Dutch cut him off

"I already know what you're gonna say and look, I'm not mad at you for nearly blowing out my eardrums or anything just remember not to put any sort of gun close to my ear again, I might lose my hearing." He said jokingly as he put down his book.

"Hahaha sure thing Dutch" Rock said

"And by the way, thanks or saving my life Rock it means a lot to still be alive in with even with a minor ringing in my ears hahaha"

"No problem Dutch, so where's Benny and Revy" he asked

Well Since Jane got in to town last week I would have to guess Her and Benny are down at the boat making a mess of my boat" he said with hint of disapproval but with a grin all at the same time.

"As for Revy I think she's out drinking with Eda right now" he said blandly

"I see" Rock said

"Anything I should know about Rock? I know things haven't been the same between the two of you since you came back from Japan and Revy didn't seem to happy during that crazy maid's killing spree. I mean you guys seemed to get along and seemed like real buddy's until you came back. Something happen between the two of you?

Rock had felt this question coming for a while now, a lot of people had been had been asking but he never said anything back to them but with Dutch it was different.

"Yes and no" he said

"What does that mean?" asked Dutch

" Well when Revy got stabbed in her leg by Genji at the end of their fight I rushed over to help her and after getting to the hotel I continued to help her get around and bring her things that she couldn't get to or reach by herself. But I think it weirde'd her out having someone look after like that and she basically just stopped talking to me."

"And while Mr. Chang and i were playing our little game during Roberta's rampage, i think Revy fel a bit used and thinks im no longer the same person."

"I see" Said Dutch in a concerned voice.

"Rock how do you feel about Revy" Dutch said in an almost demanding voice.

"Well it think she's beautiful and wild sometimes crazy, but even so I really do have feelings for her but I don't think she'll ever be able to accept them or acknowledge how I think about her. 'Plus for the last few months we either haven't talked or argue just about every time we see each other."

Dutch had thoughtful expression on his face "Just give her a chance Rock she's had it pretty rough but she'll come around eventually you just gotta give it some more time."

"Also don't forget who you were before you came to this city, I don't need you going insane on me." Dutch said

"Dont worry Dutch i learned what would happen if i became to invoveld in the things going on here, I wont play games with Chang or anyone else anymore i promise." he said with a sincere tone.

"Good because id hate to fire the only person who can balance the books around here hahaha."

"By the way I wanted to give you something" He smiled just a bit.

"Me? Uh sure what is it?"

"Well ever since last week it got me thinking about your safety and the rest of ours as a group" Dutch said

"So I decided that you're going need this" he reached behind the sofa and pulled out his Remington 870 shotgun.

Rocks jaw dropped "Whoa Dutch I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate it really but are you sure you want to give this to me?" he said in concerned voice

"Yea I don't mind She's protected me for a long time now but I haven't used her in quite a while so instead why don't you use her for a while, maybe she'll protect you just like she did me" He smiled.

"Thanks Dutch I was going to tell I wanted to start to pull my weight around here anyway."

"That's the spirit Rock! I know your still not fond of guns but you're gonna need to protect yourself when Revy's not around, considering the fact that you've probably got some enemies of your own now."

"Yea you're probably right Dutch."

_Maybe he's finally come around to realize that in this city without gun your chances of living go down to pretty much nothing, but it's good that he's motivated. _Dutch thought to himself

Dutch then stood up "alright enough with all this mushy stuff let's go to the Yellow Flag and get something to drink what do say?"

"Sounds good Boss." Rock said

* * *

3 hours later at the Yellow flag

"So Where's Revy at Rock? It's weird just seeing you in here without her" Bao said

Just then

"Well well that looks like its boss man and useless over there" said Revy as she walked through the door.

"Guess I spoke to soon" said Bao

"Hey Revy where you been?" Asked Dutch in his usual friendly voice

"Playing cards with Eda but I kept losing so fucking bad I decided to cut my losses and head on over here."

Revy looked over at Rock who looked rather out of it. "Hey partner don't you wanna buy me a drink!" she said in a demanding tone

He didn't even look up from his glass "No" he said in a cold voice

Revy was a little taken back by the hostility from her usually wimpy partner "What the hell did you just say to me!" she almost screamed

Bao started to move a bit farther down the bar fearing the wrath of Revy and a bunch of the other customers started looking up to see what was about to go down. Everyone in the bar seemed to get tensed up except for Dutch who sat there calmly drinking his booze.

"I said no, maybe if you hadn't gambled all your money away playing cards with Eda you'd have some to buy your own booze."

Dutch and Bao could tell that Revy was about to ballistic when she yelled "You useless piece of sh…

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Rock said interrupting her as he crushed his glass in his hand.

At that moment Bao started too slowly duck behind his bulletproof bar and the rest of his customers started wiggling their way out of their seats to get closer to the door.

Revy on the other hand was speechless, and when she was just about to say something back to him Rock began to continue on his half drunken rant.

"You treat me like shit every day and you expect me to suck up to you? I thought we had gotten past all this bullshit that day at the market!"

The memory of that day stung her deep inside somewhere and she couldn't help but feel sorry and as she did her anger started to fade away.

"Then when we went to japan you always kept telling me to go see my parents almost every step of the way even when I told they could care less if I was dead or not! Hell it seems like you were trying to get rid of me just like when we started out as partners."

Revy noticed her face had become tense and shameful looking, and then she noticed Rocks hand was bleeding all over the place.

"But you know what I'm sick of it all; I'm tired of caring about someone who has a death wish."

_Care about?! He cares about me? _She frantically thought while he ranted

Rock took in large breath "So you know what! I quit!" He said in a raging voice

Revy's face went completely pale and blank as she watched him take out his keys rip off the one for the office and throw it on bar top, he then left with bar doors slamming behind him.

She slowly got up to go after him but Dutch Put a hand out on her shoulder "Let him go for now he needs to cool off, but you need to think about what he said Revy."

"Yea sure thing Dutch." She said softly

Boa had gotten back up from the bar has talking to Dutch who had decided to give Revy some space " So you think he was serious about leaving you guys?" he asked

" I don't think so, I think that was just something he needed to get out of his system, plus you think I'd really just let him quit like that" he smiled.

* * *

Outside the Yellow Flag

"Sir the target has left the bar and is now driving back into the city, should we take him now?"

"Is he alone?"

"Yes sir neither the girl nor the black man is with him."

….

"No wait till he gets back to his apartment in the city, but remember I need him alive or I can't get the information that I need from him."

"Yes Sir, I will contact you again when we've captured him."

The Two vans that had waited outside the bar started back toward the city.

**Please Review! This is my first time posting a story so i would really appreciate the constructive criticism**

**/ I know this chapter seems kinda slow but It'l Pick up quickly, I plan on 10+ chapters depending on how much you guys like it. Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon

Title: Deep Water

Pairing: Rock x Revy

Rating: M

Chapter 2-Deep Red Jazz

"I can't believe this shit!" Rock yelled to himself in the car

His mind was racing around what had happened at the Yellow Flag 30 minutes earlier.

"I shouldn't have said that much, I just hope I can work all this out tomorrow with Dutch and Revy."

He pulled up to his apartment complex and got out along with the gift Dutch had given him and made sure to lock the car back so some street punk wouldn't steal it and opened the first door to the stairs of his apartment. As he half stumbled and gripped onto the railing trying to climb the stairs, he noticed his right hand felt slick and when he looked at it he realized it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Ah fuck how did this happened!?"

He rushed upstairs unlocked his door and quickly ran to his bath room to wash his hand.

After he had cleaned up and bandaged his hand Rock walked over to record player he had gotten a while back from one of his jobs with Balalaika and pulled out one of the records from the case next to it and placed it on the record player.

"This should help me relax just a bit from all this damn stress lately" he said to himself as he brought the needle down to play.

Once one of his favorite Jazz songs started to play, he walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out a beer sat down on his bed and took a huge gulp.

Then suddenly he realized "Oh fuck, if I was already bleeding that bad in the stairwell then the car most be a mess! Crap Benny and Dutch are gonna kill me if I don't clean it by tomorrow."

But then he just looked at his beer and listened to the rhythm of the Jazz music and said to himself "Fuck it, I'll do it in the morning." He said with a laugh

* * *

- Outside Rocks Apartment

Two black vans pulled up slightly of the curb from Rocks apartment and let out their armed passengers.

"Alright guy's look here, this guy doesn't know were coming for him and he doesn't even carry a weapon so don't waste this loser or the boss will kill you in the worst way possible, understand!"

"Yes sir" his dozen or so men quietly acknowledged.

"Then let's go get this tool and get out of here before any of his crazy ass friends show up."

* * *

-Back in Rocks room

_God damit Revy while do you have to be difficult_." Rock thought to himself

Then all the sudden he jumped up at the sound of the gated door at the bottom of the stair well being forced open.

"Shit someone's broken in but why, what the fuck do I have that they could possibly want" his thoughts began to race about what to do.

"Damn that's right I totally forgot about it" Rock ran across the room to where he had Dutch's gift leaning up against his bed frame.

"Thanks a ton Dutch" he said to himself as he pumped the shotgun once to make sure it was loaded. Ironically he could hear the squeaking boots of the men of outside over his jazz music.

* * *

-While in the stairwell

"Is this asshole listening to Jazz music?" one of the merc's whispered up ahead

"Yea he won't even hear us coming" said another

_At least the kids got good taste._ The merc leader thought to himself.

Suddenly as one of the Merc's reached the door and began to turn the handle to the room a huge booming sounded in the apartment and the door shattered into splinters while the merc flew back into the wall making gurgling sounds and spitting up blood as he tried to speak.

* * *

- Moving away from the front of the door Rock heard one of the merc's yell "fuck I thought you said he wasn't armed"

"Oh shut the hell up and get in there and bag him" the apparent leader said or whom Rock believed was. He also noticed that while the leader had some sort of European accent the others sounded Asian.

Another merc came running through the door looking in the wrong direction before realizing his mistake. Rock had moved into a corner on the back wall which gave him a perfect view of the door and kept him out of direct fire.

He Fired the Remington again but this time his aim was a little higher and the buckshot from the gun tore the man's face and jaw off splattering far wall behind him.

"Holy crap! I blew his face off" Rock suddenly felt oddly good about it.

However he failed to react fast enough when another merc rolled through the door and shot Rock in the leg causing him to stumble forward towards the center of the room before falling and hitting the floor with a thud.

"I got him" said the merc who shot him however rock still had the shotgun in one hand in a last attempt pulled the trigger.

The shot's aim was low but it managed to hit the guy in gut causing him to fly a foot or so backwards into a corner, but the shot didn't come without a price. He had fired it with the hand that had been cut and bandaged which didn't give him very good grip so it not only flew out of his hand but broke his wrist in the process.

"Fucking son a bitch! He yelled out loud

Even while he was holding his now useless wrist in one hand, he overheard the lead merc say "Fuck it, throw one in."

Rock looked to his side when he heard the clang of metal roll across the floor and stop about a foot from his chest. He couldn't do a thing, it went off with thunderous bang and blinding light and rock felt like someone had just took a sledge hammer to his chest sending him sprawling a couple a feet backwards.

Rock Coughed out some blood from the concussive blow he just took to the upper chest and abdomen struggling to breathe. He looked up at the sealing listening to the fading songs of his jazz music as wheezed coughed trying to breathe.

_I guess this is it, well this sucks _Rock thought to himself only for his train of thought to be stopped by the man standing over who was nothing but a blurred figure. "Sorry for this kid" the blurred out man said as Rock felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and passed out.

* * *

-The next morning in the Lagoon office

_She kept seeing the man in her dreams like fast forwarded sequence the man came into her room every day always with a smile on his face telling her it was time to wake up before handing her a cigarette. "Rock is that you"? She would say however there was never an answer and the pictures of this man started to fade and disappear. "Rock Wait!" She yelled in her mind as the last fading picture of his smile went dark. _

Ring! Ring!…..Ring! Ring! …..Rin! The phone was cut off when someone answered it. Revy opened her eye's to see that she was lying on the couch in Lagoon offices lounge, Which she then assumed that Dutch had brought her back here since it was closer than her place. She wondered how much she had to drink that night.

"Hey Dutch" she began but he raised his hand as he was on the phone. She looked at him with a glare but it had no affect at the moment.

"I see" Dutch Said

"No Mr. Chang I don't think Rock would miss anything intentionally and we certainly didn't cancel. He may just be late is all after its only… two hours past. Yes I see your point Mr. Chang I'll get him over there as soon as possible he probably had too much to drink is all." He hung up the phone with a look of concern on his face.

Revy looked intently at him "What the hell was all that about" she asked grumpily.

"Rock never showed up to a meeting he had with Chang today, he's two hours late."

"Well that'll be the end of him if Chang finds that he skipped out" she said like a smart ass.

But then she remembered, "Didn't he say he quit yesterday" she said with sad but bland like tone.

Dutch Just stopped and looked at her, she couldn't see the eyes behind those sunglasses of his but she was sure it wasn't friendly.

"You know damn well that Rock wouldn't just fucking take off or leave at all for that matter" he snapped

"Yea, yea your right boss man lets go get him"

They had to take a cab to get to Rocks place since he had taken the car back with him to much of Dutch's dismay.

As they neared Rocks place Dutch noticed something off "Hey Revy you ever know if Rock leaves that iron gate to his apartment open or unlocked"

"Hell no and the gate always swings back shut so even if he hadn't closed it himself it would still lock back behind him. Plus the only other person who has a key is me."

As she said that she thought about what that could possibly mean for only her to have an extra and not anyone else in their group.

"Well then do you mind telling me why the fuck that thing looks like it's been half ripped off by the incredible hulk!?" he yelled

"What the he..." Revy began to say but when she saw the gate herself her eye's almost changed shape "Dutch!" she almost trembled

"Yea I know let's go!" but before he realized it Revy was already out of the taxi looking in doorway about to go up the stairs.

"Revy wait!" Dutch said in futility as she ascended the stairs.

"Shit, Rocky baby can yea here me?" her voice began to grow a bit softer and scared.

Suddenly as she neared the top of the stairs she saw a body.

Dutch pounded up the stairs to where Revy had stopped to look at a man just outside the door way of Rocks apartment laying against the wall.

They checked but it wasn't him and as they got closer Revy began to hear a scratching noise about every 3 seconds.

"Rocky baby that you?" she sounded like she was about to cry.

She quickly stepped into his apartment with both her Beretta's raised only to find nothing to shoot and a destroyed apartment room.

Dutch soon followed her to see that there was blood everywhere in the apartment. It lied in puddles around those he assumed Rock had managed to kill. That's when he saw his old Remington lying across the floor with a round hanging out of the chamber.

Revy was lost, she couldn't tell if Rock had been injured in the fight because of all the blood splatter around the room until her eyes came to the far side of the room away from the door. It was a smaller puddle than the rest but it was still just as horrifying.

"Dutch!" she gasped

He had already seen it but didn't want to startle Revy because he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Yes it's his, but his body isn't here so we know he's alive and whoever it was took him with them." He tried to say reassuringly

"How do you know!" she screamed almost in tears.

"Because they wouldn't have taken him with them if he wasn't!" he said while trying to shake her to her sense's

"You're...You're right it was a dumbass question I'm sorry."

"Its fine you're just a little shaken up is all it happens. I'm just glad Rock got a few of these bastards before they were able to snatch him away."

"Damn right!" Revy said haven gotten her normal voice back

"I mean He's one of us right!" she said it proudly

"Your Damn right Revy I'm going to call up Chang and Balalaika to see if I can get them in on this, don't worry we'll find the bastard's who decided to take one of our family!"

Revy smiled for the first time in very long time. She then began to hear the scratching noise again which grabbed her attention. She walked over to the record player which was still playing. She reached down and lifted up the needle and removed the record and held it close to her.

Where are you Rock?

**I was sorta in writer's mood today so I just went ahead and wrote the second one, I kinda rushed through this one just a bit but I hope you guys enjoy it. And please review I would like to know what I could do better or if you have any input at it'd be appreciated Thanks and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Black Lagoon

Title: Black lagoon: Deep Water

Pairing: Rock x Revy

Rating: M

Chapter 3, Up the Ladder

"I see, so no one knows when this happened?" asked Balalaika

"No Mam I'm afraid not, it must have been sometime after he got home last night." Dutch said in his casual tone.

Dutch had called both Balalaika and Mr. Chang soon after Revy and himself found out that Rock had been kidnapped. Both of the mob bosses had agreed to aid them and finding Rock and said they'd head over to Rocks apartment as soon as they could. Balalaika had arrived but they were still waiting on Chang.

"Well at least he was able to kill some of these imbecile's before they got him. But do you know of anyone specific who would target him or your crew?"

Dutch thought for a moment "Not that I can really think of, I mean we have our fair share of enemies but none that would be dumb enough or willing enough to come after us."

"And for them to come after just Rock and not all of us at the same time doesn't seem to make much sense to me."

Dutch scratched his chin thinking to himself, _Just who in the hell would want to kidnap Rock, what would be the purpose. _Then it struck him, _so that's it!_

Just then

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I still couldn't believe it when you called me Dutch, too think someone would go after him with this much force seems just a bit absurd." Said Chang in a very surprised tone.

"Well look who decided to show up." Balalaika she said with an insulting voice

But Chang just ignored her

"Looks like Rock got a few of these guy's before they got him, let's see if they can tell us anything." He murmured

Balalaika's eye's followed Chang around the room watching him look at each of the corpses.

Chang lifted up one of the men's heads and looked at the man's face and his dog tags and then dropped it back down. Then he looked back at the man who was just outside the doorway.

"Well the dead tell you anything Mr. Chang?" Dutch asked

Chang pulled out a cigarette and lit it taking a big hit before breathing out through his nose "Well I can tell you one thing, their Koreans and they are either military or ex-military." He said ominously

"What the hell! How can you tell!?" Dutch asked

"I believe he's right Dutch, that model assault rifle is standard issue for the North Korean army." Balalaika said, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you suggesting that the North Korean army kidnapped Rock? I'm sorry but that's something I just can't believe." Dutch said bewildered.

"No I don't think it was the actual North Korean army, most likely it was a group of deserters who took up being mercenaries." Balalaika said

"But regardless of their nationality I would like to know who hired them and why they targeted Rock" she stated

"I agree, however it is odd to see North Koreans outside of their country because trying to get away from that place is just as impossible as it is to get in." Chang said

"Regardless, we need to figure out or determine the most likely reason as to why he was targeted." Balalaika stated.

"I think we all know the answer that question you two." Dutch said with an aggravated voice "So we can stop all this tiptoeing around"

Both Balalaika and Chang said nothing at first. Balalaika took a puff of her cigar. "Your suggesting this has to do with the work he's been doing for both Chang and myself?" She said blandly

"I'm not suggesting, I'm stating." Dutch snapped

"Alright no need to get all upset Dutch, but even so how would anyone know besides the three of us?" Said Balalaika

Revy had been sitting on the stairs outside Rock's apartment holding one of his favorite records while deep in thought. _Damit why'd they take Rock? I swear when we find you Rock I'll tell you all those things I couldn't before, just hang on Rock..._

When she heard Balalaika say something about Rock's kidnapping being involved with the work he had been doing for her and Chang she jumped up.

"What are you guy's talking about? What work was he doing for you two and how come you didn't tell me!?" She almost screamed.

"Calm down Kiddo, we'll tell you don't worry." Said Chang

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! I want to know what the hell you had Rock doing to get him kidnapped!" Revy yelled

"If you'd be quite for a minute we would tell you." Said Balalaika

Revy reached for one of her cutlass's and glared. "Start talking." She demanded

"Alright Revy we get the point" said Dutch softly

Revy sighed, "Alright lets here it"

"Balalaika and I were impressed with how Rock was able to understand and figure out certain things as well as his management skills so we decided to offer him a job working for us part time on a mutually beneficial project." Chang said in his casual businessman voice. "It involved Rock going over and helping us organize our assets for a certain project of ours."

"Which was?" Revy asked annoyed

Balalaika and Chang looked at each but said nothing. "Spit it out for Christ's sake!" Revy snapped

"Total control over Roanapur and the outlying areas, in other words a war that would eliminate the Colombians and the Italians from Roanapur, Revy." Dutch said ominously

Revy said nothing, she was stunned.

"However something else is bothering me" Balalaika said as she puffed on her cigar. "There's no way for anyone to have known what we were planning since only Rock, Dutch, Chang and myself are the only ones to have that information. And none of the other factions based here in Roanapur have the means to hire merc's at this level."

"She's right; they were also very thorough in taking anything of importance with them. Chang stated, while blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Anyone else notice how Rock's desk is completely empty, or more importantly that his briefcase is missing."

"Ah shit!" Dutch yelled

"Exactly, every time Rock came to one of our offices to meet with us and go over our plans he'd take notes and keep certain documents in it so that he could go over our plans and make improvements on his own time. So now whoever has Rock and the plans can in theory take this city for their own, given they have the resources."

"You're forgetting something though Chang" Dutch said calmly. "Rock wrote most of the key parts of the plan in a code that only the three of us understand, so unless they manage to get Rock to talk, the plans will not be as nearly effective."

"You do realize what that means though Dutch" Balalaika said with a slight sound of worry in her voice

"Yea they'll torture him till they get what they want." Dutch said with disgust

At the word torture Revy's mind began to race. _What happens if we don't find him in time, what happens if we're too late and they kill him!... No you have to find him Revy, you owe him that much for trying to help you and listen to you, and care for you. _A fading picture of that good morning smile of his flashed in her mind.

* * *

-Rock

As he tried to open his eyes the light blinded him and forced them shut again, his chest felt like it had been crushed and struggled to breathe wheezing and coughing as he tried.

"Ah so I see that you are waking up now yes? A man said in a strange European accent.

Rock managed to open one of his eyes and see the man in front of him "Who are you?" he said in a soft beaten voice.

"I am Fredrik Von Claude, I have been hired to gather some information from you regarding your current activities in Roanapur and your employers." He said rather casually

"Wh...Who hired you and were am I? "Said Rock

"Well if you look around you'll see that you are in a storage room, and as for who hired me, that is none of your concern." Fredrik said with a devious smile on his face.

Just then the door to the room opened and a man walked in wearing some sort of military camo and looked partially bald. "No need to be informal and secretive after all he knows me." Said the man in a whimsical tone.

Rock looked up trying to see the man's face but the light was still too bright "Oh come on your telling me you don't recognize me? I feel a bit hurt bro."

Rock immediately squinted through the light to try to make out the man's face, and as his eyes became used to the light he saw the face of the man standing before him. "You! But why? What do you want with me?" Rock shouted out

"All in good time my friend all in good time."

**Sorry this one took awhile to get out, this chapter was to more or less just cover the reason why Rock was kidnapped. I know this chapter was significantly shorter then the last two but that's just because there wasn't as much content for me to put in this chapter. The next chapter will be as long as the first two but it will take me a week to publish because i have to study for my exams this week. But i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far or find it interesting and as always please review so i can improve the story's quality. Thanks and Enjoy!**


End file.
